Cyborg Soldiers
The Cyborg Soldiers are the main characters in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier and are minor characters in The Knights of the Multiverse. Adbucted and remodeled by the evil organization "Black Ghost" in the 1960's but frozen for 40 years due to the technology not being as up to par with what Black Ghost wanted, they eventually broke free and fought to destroy them. However, thanks to their cybernetic enhancements, they're estensibly immortal, so they've decided to spend the rest of their lives in peace while other heroes defend the Earth, though they do lend a hand when the threat in very serious. While every member of the team is incredibly strong, each of them have their own unique power. Members 001 (aka Ivan Whisky) Rendered a cyborg while still a baby after being diagnosed with an unknown fatal illness, Born in Russia, Ivan was experimented on by his father Dr. Gamo Whisky in his attempt to see if there were hidden abilities of the human brain. This in turn gave Ivan psychic powers and great intelligence, but also permanently stunted his physical growth. Personality Ivan's personality follows that of a baby, not being able to walk or talk and relying on his team, mostly 003, to care for him. However, his vulnerable appearance merely hides the fact that out of the nine cyborgs made, he is the most intelligent and most powerful, with his thinking processes functioning on a level exceeding the average human adult. Because of this, he is more aware of his own surroundings than his teammates think, and acts as the real leader of the cyborgs based on his maturity and wisdom. He is even aware of his own infant form; when Cyborg 007 tries to feed him, Ivan resists and reminds him that as a baby he does not like being handled so roughly. He relies on 003 because of her motherly nature (with having been separated from his birth mother), but he cares for the well being of his teammates as well and would risk his life to protect them. Special Power Ivan's brain gives him several psychic powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, and extra-sensory perception. He can use these to great extent, and they're powerful enough to withstand enemy fire and overcome a single foe. However, he sometimes falls asleep indefinitely at inopportune times, because his infant body can barely handle the strain of his abilities afterward. 002 (aka Ivano Ruocco) Originally an Italian-American teenage delinquent, Jet became a cyborg when he encountered two Black Ghost operatives while on the run from the police. He escaped with their help, not knowing of their shady connections. Personality Brash and hot tempered, Jet is defined as the most outspoken of the 00 Cyborgs. He is sarcastic and cynical, and often does not hesitate to express whatever is on his mind. Due to his upbringing in the streets of New York City, Jet takes on a hardened and tough demeanor in order to cope with his own hardships, and usually applies a "Fight first, think later" mentality in battle. His conflicting moods annoys and even aggravates his own teammates sometimes, especially the "older" members of the team like Albert and Chang. Because he lacked the presence of a strong authority in his life growing up, Jet has a strong sense of rebelliousness and reluctance to follow orders. However, despite his attitude, Jet is often laid-back and quite friendly, and harbors a strong loyalty to those he trusts, particularly his 00 Cyborg brothers and sister Special Power Jet has rocket boosters stored in his feet that can allow him to reach altitudes up to 3000 meters and can accelerate at mach 5. He also has an early version of Joe's Accelerator, which allows him to move at the speed of light, albeit temporarily due to technical flaws. 003 (aka Francoise Arnoul) Originally a talented ballet dancer from France, Francoise became a cyborg after she won a contest held by a professional dancing business, which was a scam executed by Black Ghost. She is endowed with combined telescopic and x-ray vison along with enhanced hearing, allowing her to detect enemies miles away. Personality A gentle and well-spoken person, Francoise is sweet-tempered and kind at heart. She is the most pacifistic of the 00 cyborgs, and has the strongest desire to live a normal life away from fighting. But while she abhors conflict of all kinds, she could not stand seeing innocents get hurt. Out of her personal opinion and her abilities, 003 often chooses not to fight but will when she has to. She highly dislikes being a cyborg, as she feels that it makes her less human, and is bothered by how her sensory abilities allow her to see and hear hateful events from afar. She seems to be attached to France, as it was her home. Among the cyborgs, she is closest with 009, due to him having a protective atmosphere similar to her older brother. Special Power Francoise was "gifter" with the combined powers of telescopic/x-ray vision, allowing her to visually detect things miles away and see through internal structures. She also has advanced hearing, capable of detecting the slightest of sounds. This makes her useful as the "enemy radar" of the Cyborgs, intercepting oncoming foes before they even have the chance to strike. In addition, she also has some experience in electronic engineering, like hijacking a jet plane or disabling a bomb. 004 (aka Albert Heinrich) Originally a young man from Eastern Germany, he tried to illegally smuggle his fiance, Hilda, out of the country so they could marry, but the mission ended disastrously, with Hilda dying in the process. Personality Albert is a grim and rather thoughtful man. The death of his beloved fiance and the pain he suffered at the hands of Black Ghost has left him somewhat cynical and jaded. His experiences also left him philosophical as well, musing over the state of the world and the human condition. Albert is shown to be more calm and calculated in his actions, taking care to put some strategy in everything he does. However, despite his often stoic demeanor, once enraged he is a terrifying sight to behold, with his extensive cyborg modifications and deadly weapons arsenal making Albert extremely dangerous. Albert has a very warm connection to the other 00 Cyborgs, who have essentially become his second family. He tends to serve as a big brother figure for the 00 Cyborgs, giving much needed advice especially to the younger cyborgs such as Joe and Francoise. He shares a very strong love-hate relationship with Jet, whose youthful rebelliousness tends to grate with the older 00 Cyborgs. While they tend to argue frequently, they are otherwise very close and won't hesitate to defend each other when the time arises. Special Power Out of all nine Cyborgs, Albert's body has been modified the most, to the point where he barely loo , with most of them being replaced with deadly weapons, including an automatic , and his lower legs have been turned into metallic cylinders that shoot anti-air missiles whenever he bends his knees. 005 (aka G-Junior) Originally, due to widespread racism against those with Native American heritage, G-Junior had been unable to find work, until he came under Black Ghost's hands through a job offer and was promptly kidnapped. His enhanced strength and armored skin easily makes him the most resilient and powerful of the 00 Cyborgs. Personality G-Junior is the most stoic and silent of the 00 Cyborgs. He mostly prefers to keep to himself, only speaking up when absolutely necessary. However, despite his supposed aloofness, he is very gentle and warm-hearted, and sees the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore as a surrogate family. If one could look past his silent demeanor, they would find that he holds more wisdom than even the most intelligent scientist. One of G-Junior's most identifying trait is his deep reverence for nature. He can most often be found meditating within an area populated by plants, deep in thought and reflecting on the environment around him. He strongly dislikes anyone who dare to defile the land, as he was taught that nature itself was a thing to be respected and cared for, not to be exploited for greed. But as much as he loves nature, he does not tolerate anyone who takes a life and/or exploits innocent people, especially Black Ghost. Special Power G-Jr. has enhanced strength, estimated to be about "as strong as a thousand men". He can tear off tank turrets, pick up huge boulders, and punch through solid stone with his bare hands. He also has iron skin. 006 (aka Chang Changku) Originally a Chinese restaurant owner that accidentally burnt his establishment down, he was captured by Black Ghost's men after he fainted in despair. He possesses the ability to breathe flames up to 3,000 degrees, which can melt almost any substances. Personality Jovial and friendly, Chang is a constant source of morale for the 00 cyborgs, whose warm and hearty meals often fill up their hearts (and stomachs). Because of his sometimes goofy antics, he and fellow 00 cyborg Great Britain also serve as sources of comedy relief. One prominent trait of his is that as a chef, he is frequently thinking about food. Sometimes he will mention whipping up a dish for the 00 cyborgs. Despite his goofiness, he is shown in some episodes to have a serious side; in The Story of a Struggling Restaurant, he taught most of the 00 cyborgs the importance of cooking and is shown to be a somewhat strict and demanding teacher. The only 00 cyborg he didn't teach was Jet, who continuously brushed him off. When cooking at his restaurant, Chang is focused and hardworking, to the point of hiring an assistant due to the sheer workload. Chang has a love-hate relationship with Great Britain. He is often put as a serious foil to Britain's laid-back personality, and he is often the brunt of his teasing (though Chang sometimes responds back). Despite this, Chang trusts him deeply and sometimes lets him help around the restaurant. Special Power Chang's main power is being able to breathe extremely hot torrents of fire that can burn almost any material up to 3,000 degrees, even allowing him to burrow tunnels through the ground and being able to melt solid rock. He's also a very skilled cook. 007 (aka Great Britain (or G.B.)) Once a popular and beloved actor in his time, he was disgraced and developed a drinking problem prior to getting picked up by Black Ghost's men. Great Britain has the ability to reshape his own cellular structure by pressing his belly button, allowing him to take on the form of anything he wishes. Personality Always jolly and goodhearted, Great Britain serves as the source of comedy for the 00 cyborgs, always quick to make jokes to lighten up a depressing situation. While coming off as flaky at times, he is loyal to his teammates and willing to protect his friends when needed. He shares a love-hate relationship with Chang Changku and often pokes fun at him. While the two bicker with each other on numerous occasions, Great Britain actually respects Chang and trusts him deeply. Great Britain holds an honorable and affectionate side towards beautiful women - one example is Cyborg 0012. After meeting her, he falls deeply in love with her. Even though she turns out to be on Black Ghost's side, Great Britain is willing to risk his life to save her. Deep down, Great Britain holds great regrets over the mistakes he made in the past. He feels particularly guilty over abandoning his girlfriend Sophie when he became famous, something that stuck with him for a long time until he meets her daughter Rosa, who lets him atone for his bad choices by allowing him to play in "Mists of London", which he and Sophie had originally planned to do. Special Power G.B.'s primary ability enables him to transform into a variety of things, from inanimate objects, animals, even other people. He can do this by pressing his belly button, which contains an installed mechanism that reshapes his entire cellular structure, which allows him to take on the appearance of anything he desires, which makes him perfect for stealth (or the occasional offbeat gag). 008 (aka Pyunma) Originally a soldier from the Muamba Republic, he took part in a rebellion against an oppressive government before he was captured by by Black Ghost's men and made into a 00 Cyborg. Personality 008 is a serious individual who strongly disagrees with prejudice of any kind, whether against his race or people who aren't of the social norm. He highly values education, seeing it as a necessity for all people. Pyunma takes pride in his heritage and his village, and refuses to give in to people who try to control his country or village. He was at first upset that most of his body was changed with fish scales after being seriously injured, but learned to live with it as he was still alive and could help others with his enhanced abilities. Special Power Pyunma's body has been fitted with a special set of mechanical lungs that allow him to breathe underwater at any depth, as well as endure underwater pressure at incredibly deep ocean levels. He's also a very capable fighter when submerged, to the point where he can attact without relying on seacraft. Because of his former life as a soldier, he is the only 00 Cyborg who has actual combat experience. One of the things that come with it is his knowledge in guerilla warfare, which he applies to his many fights. 009 (aka Joe Shimamura) Joe was originally a half-Japanese orphan who was raised by a Catholic priest, until he was wrongfully framed for his murder and the fire that followed by Black Ghost. He is seen as a powerful combination of almost all his 00 Cyborg companions, possessing Geronimo, Jr's strength, Pyunma's underwater breathing, and an upgraded version of Jet Link's acceleration module Personality Joe is a very heroic and compassionate character. As the youngest of the 00 cyborgs as well as their newest addition, he is an idealist at heart, which shows through his interactions with others. He loathes killing his opponents, and firmly believes that everyone can be redeemed. Because of his experiences, he deeply sympathizes with other cyborgs and often tries to invoke their sense of morality in order to convince them to fight Black Ghost. Joe has a self-sacrificing side as well. As a 00 cyborg and a protector of mankind, he believes that everyone's burdens are his to bear as well. This often leads to him trying to do things on his own, much to the concern and worry of his friends. Even if the people in danger are his enemies, Joe will still try to save them nonetheless. His hero complex may have stemmed from losing everyone he knew and loved as a child, which ultimately led to a very strong desire to protect everyone as an adult. While he believes that enemies can be turned into allies, he still won't hesitate to attack when necessary, particularly when innocents are involved in the conflict and/or his friends are in danger. He is also no-nonsense and rational when he faces with his teammates in a battle. Special Power While the 00 cyborgs are individually powerful and unique, Joe truly shines above the rest. His body was built by combining elements taken from the designs of his predecessors with the newest technology at the time, such as G-Jr.'s iron skin, Pyunma's underwater breathing to some extent, and an upgraded version of Jet's acceleration module, referred to as "Acceleration Mode". The Acceleration Mode is Joe's signature move, and has been used as his primary method of attack. By activating a switch in his back molar, he can move at superhuman speed which makes everything around him stop to a stand still or at the very least move very slowly. He can run up to speeds of Mach 5, which is just as fast as Jet flying at maximum speeds. However, he cannot touch people while in this mode, since normal people cannot physically endure such fast speeds for very long. Doing so will produce devastating results, bringing severe injury or death to the person being Accelerated. History Pre-Series Season 2 Season 3 Category:Crystal Knight Allies Category:Subgroups Category:Cyborgs Category:Superpowered Beings Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Anime Characters